1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective underwear, such as diapers, that can employ reusable absorbent pads. More specifically, this invention relates to a diaper having a pocket located between a fluid permeable inner layer and an outer layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective undergarments, such as diapers, employing reusable absorbent pads are employed as an alternative to disposable diapers. The absorbent pads can be positioned in slings, pockets or sleeve formed by other parts of these reusable protective undergarments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,364 shows several versions of such diapers, including versions employing a channel in which the absorbent pad is disposed between inner an outer layers with strips extending between these two layers forming the sides of the channel.
Some commercially available diapers employ a sleeve or channel that is stitched to an outer layer of the diaper. Others employ an intermediate layer inside of the outer layer, with the sleeve attached to this intermediate layer. The outer layer comprises a fluid resistant layer that comprises the primary fluid barrier to prevent leakage. Leakage can still remain a problem, with fluid leaking through stitches or through leg opening formed in the diaper. When these diapers are adjusted to fit individuals of different sizes, the legs openings need to tightly fit the wearer to prevent leakage through the leg openings.
The instant invention employs a fluid isolation layer to form the pocket so that the outer layer need not be the sole means of preventing leakage. Furthermore this can be achieved with a diaper in which the pocket fits between inner and outer layers, and in which discomfort due to adjustable fasteners can be reduced if not eliminated.